


Эффект попутчика

by Taisin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Мэттью каждый день выходит в сквер у работы и встречает женщину с кошкой. Однажды женщина с ним заговаривает.





	Эффект попутчика

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom Rowling 2014, на ФБ 2014

Каждый день Мэттью в обед выходил в сквер. Подышать. Съесть сэндвич. Покормить крошками голубей. Бездумно потаращиться на до чопорности ухоженную клумбу.

Женщину с кошкой он встречал часто. Молодая, лет тридцати, в черном пальто с разноцветными разводами и в ярко-голубых сапогах, она прогуливала в сквере сиамскую кошку на шлейке. Иногда, когда сэндвич заканчивался и голуби разлетались, садилась на скамейку Мэттью, и они молча смотрели на клумбу. Никогда не разговаривали. Мэттью заканчивал прочувственную мысленную речь «Робин, вот причины по которым тебе нужно немедленно сменить работу», вставал, кивал женщине, если та смотрела в его сторону, и уходил.

Сегодня он ее даже не заметил. Глядел на клумбу и крошил хлеб в пальцах.

Вчера вечером Робин, сияя, показала ему приглашение на курсы слежки, куда ее взяли по рекомендации Страйка. Мэттью обещал, что станет ее поддерживать, поэтому улыбнулся — наверняка криво — и поздравил.

Почему-то это приглашение делало «подразумеваемую» работу Робин куда реальнее. Он знал, что Робин помогает Страйку — допрашивает свидетелей! О, Господи, что она в этом находит? — но слежка?..

Чудовищная работа. Опасная, грязная, что она сделает с Робин?

«Я всего лишь волнуюсь», — подумал Мэттью.

— Какой хороший день, не правда ли?

Мэттью вздрогнул. К нему обратилась «женщина с кошкой». Она сидела на своей половине скамейки, прямая, как метла, держала кошку на коленях и спокойно смотрела на Мэттью сквозь очки. Мэттью воззрился на нее. Но не ответить было бы невежливо. Куда более невежливо, чем поступила она, обратившись к нему.

— Неплохой.

— Поссорились с невестой?

Мэттью моргнул.

— Я вижу такие вещи, — улыбнулась женщина. — И, конечно, это не мое дело. Но я так не люблю, когда хорошие люди ссорятся.

Пожалуй, впервые Мэттью почувствовал «эффект попутчика». Ему следовало встать, холодно попрощаться и уйти, но так хотелось вывалить на кого-то ворочающуюся внутри хмарь. Кому еще рассказать? Приятелям с работы? Семье? Не смешно.

— У нее опасная работа, — буркнул он, с вызовом глядя в ясно-голубые глаза женщины. — Я волнуюсь.

— Какая работа?

И Мэттью рассказал. Про Страйка, про курсы слежки, про то, какая хорошая Робин секретарша, какую прекрасную и неопасную карьеру она могла бы сделать, и как сам Мэттью должен вкалывать допоздна, и как сияли глаза Робин от подарка Страйка, и — разве это работа для женщины, а как же их семья, они ведь хотели ребенка, пусть и не сейчас…

Женщина слушала, кивала. А когда Мэттью выдохся, сказала:

— Вы завидуете. Ее горящим глазам. Почему?

Он опешил. А она продолжила:

— Разве вы не увлечены своим делом?

— У меня прекрасная работа, — ответил Мэттью холодно. — И я не понимаю, что дало вам право…

Кошка перебралась ему на колени, и он автоматически ее погладил. И только поэтому не вскочил со скамейки.

— У вас прекрасная зарплата, — бесцеремонно заявила женщина, — но от мысли о работе глаза у вас не горят. А от чего горят? Ведь что-то же есть, правда?

«Боже, — подумал Мэттью, — она из коучей. Она сейчас будет агитировать за свою программу. „Бросьте все, следуйте вашей страсти!”»

Женщина фыркнула.

— В страсти мало толку, если нет умения, — сказала она, будто прочитав его мысли. — Но если умение есть, то мало таких вещей, за которые не будут платить. От чего у вас горели глаза в детстве? Вы тоже хотели стать сыщиком?

— Нет. — Мэттью скривился. — Я, понимаете ли, хотел расшифровать линейное письмо А. И научиться читать по-хеттски. Вы знаете, что есть люди, умеющие читать по-хеттски? И что сотни табличек еще не переведены? Детские мечты.

— И почему же не научились?

Потому что поумнел. Потому что родители вставили голову на место. «Ты хочешь жить на гроши? — спросила мать. — Хотя бы получи востребованную профессию».

— У меня совсем нет таланта к языкам.

— А зачем он вам? — Мэттью ошарашенно моргнул. Женщина фыркнула. — Ну вы сами подумайте. Вот, допустим, вы лезете по лестнице. Если у вас есть талант к лазанию по лестницам, то вы лезете быстрее. Всего-то навсего. Что вам мешает выучить ваш хеттский, а?

Мэттью нахмурился. Хотел было ответить, но она вновь перебила его:

— Кроме того, что вы боитесь, что не получится, и тогда придется перестать себя уважать? Это странный вывод, вам не кажется? Что лучше сожалеть, но не делать?

— Действительно, — улыбнулся наконец Мэттью. Ведь в самом деле, он же не обязан ни уходить с работы, ни вообще кому бы то ни было рассказывать… Кроме Робин. Конечно, кроме Робин. Ему придется очень много читать, очень многое учить. Но, наверное, ей понравится как-нибудь сходить в Британский музей. Боже, как странно, он даже не знает, понравится ли ей это, а был так уверен, что знает ее наизусть…

— Ну вот и хорошо, — сказала женщина. Поднялась. Кошка спрыгнула на землю с колен Мэттью.

— А вы-то где работаете? — спросил он, спохватившись.

— Ой, везде, — улыбнулась она. — Вот сейчас в больнице за углом стажировалась. А со следующей недели — в Китае. Ах, как там будет интересно!

Мэттью попрощался. Доел сэндвич. И только выходя из сквера понял, что ему показалось странным в ее словах.

За углом никогда не было никакой больницы. Там стоял всего лишь вечно закрытый на ремонт универмаг.


End file.
